Blood for Blood
by Cassul
Summary: What if Alucard wasn't the Hellsing family's only dark secret. Rating for later chapers. Contains an OC and possible AxS and/or IxOC depending on how I feel. Reviews make updates faster.


A/N:I own nothing but the OC.

Summary: Set shortly after the Valentine's attack. What if Integra found that Alucard wasn't the only secret of Hellsing? Includes OC, possible AxS IxOC depending on how I feel. Somewhat OOC in some areas since this is the first Hellsing fic I've done. Reviews make updates faster .

"Sir Integra. When you have a moment, we've just recieved a package that I think you should see." Walter was putting a tray of tea down at the edge of Integra's desk as he said this, stepping back to see if anything else was needed.

Integra let out a long sigh and stood, eyes red from lack of sleep. It had been a day, two at the most, since the attack of the Valentine brothers. "I suppose that a short break from my paperwork wouldn't be all that unwelcome. Where is it?"

Walter walked to the door and held it open as she started to leave. "We've placed it in the dungeons, ma'am. Near Alucard's cell." He led her down into the basement to the correct door, pulling the heavy iron open as she drew near, letting the light of the hallway shine on the 'package.'

Integra couldn't help a small widening of her eyes as she saw the coffin inside. The Hellsing coat of arms was branded into the top area of the lid. Just under that was a large silver cross which, upon further inspection, had a vial of mercury directly in the center. Further down from the cross were etched words that read, "Hellsing blood traps this monster, Hellsing blood shall command and set him free." The leader of Hellsing blinked in surprise at that, and started to lift the lid, only to find that crosses had been welded at the seam to hold the lid shut. Walter stood near the door, already having inspected it. "A small rural church was burned down by vandals recently, police found this in a large sepulcher under the building."

Alucard takes this time to walk in through the wall, answering his master's unspoken command. "You rang, my master?" The infuriating smirk on his face as always as he circles the coffin and Integra.

"I need you to break off the welds on the lid. It seems we have a new recruit." Integra steps back, taking a small knife from her pocket and waiting as Alucard carefully rips the welded crosses from the wood. When he's done, he opens the lid, showing the dried husk that is the trapped vampire inside. Integra slices her fingertip and drips blood down into the beings mouth, waiting for a reaction similar to the one Alucard gave ten years ago.

The area seemed to slowly get brighter, and the coffin seemed to darken. The withered body opened its eyelids, showing empty eyesockets, and took a deep breath, seeming to breathe in an inky fog. Integra noticed that each inhale caused the shadows nearby to fade, as if the vampire was breathing in the very darkness. Slowly, the withered skin started to fill out, forming a leanly muscled male body. The eyes filled with a solid seeming blackness until they turned white with the normal vampiric orange-red iris. Finally the vampire stood, hair reaching down to his knees seemed to annoy him. As, apparently, did his state of undress. The shadows on the floor suddenly leapt upward, covering his legs in a pair of black jeans and boots, slicing his hair to shoulder length, and creating a black leather trenchcoat over his chest and back. The vampire reached into the lid and ripped the cushioning out, revealing two swords hidden into the wood. The blades disappeared from his hands as shadows wrapped around them and he knelt down in front of Integra. "Lady Hellsing, I presume. It is an honor. I am Adarakh, your servant."

Integra looks down at Adarakh. Seemingly surprised that a vampire could be so...respectful. "Stand Adarakh. I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing, your new master." She turns to Walter. "Walter, would you get a blood pack for our new friend?" The old butler nods as Integra turns back to the new vampire. She looks him up and down, taking in every detail and congratulating herself on adequately hiding her blush at the first sight of him, when his clothes seemed to have worn away with age. Alucard says something from her right and Adarakh turns to look at him almost in shock.

"My liege..." Adarakh remarks with a wide eyed grin. Stepping forward to grasp Alucard's forearm.

"My general! How wonderful." He lets out a deep chuckle as he returns the greeting. "My Master, we have been given a gift you do not fully understand yet. Long, long ago, Adarakh was my second in command. Almost a brother to me."

Integra heaves a sigh and looks at her watch. "Well I shall leave you overgrown schoolgirls to gosssip then, I must return to my paperwork. This will be your room Adarakh, if you need anything ask Walter or Alucard." Integra leaves quickly, back upstairs to her office where she sits and finally places a cigar into her mouth, lighting it and taking a deep drag. "I hope you're right about him Alucard. God I hope you're right..."


End file.
